Goodbye
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Regulus knew that he was going to be killed for betraying Voldemort. He just didn't want Barty to be the one to do it. Slash.


**Title:** Goodbye  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Regulus/Barty Jr.  
 **Rating:** T (just to be safe)  
 **Warnings:** Slash, Angst, Mentions of Murder/Death  
 **Note:** Written for Rasiaa for the"Monthly One-Shot Exchange – July."

xxx

Regulus heard the intruder enter the room, shrouded in darkness, but he kept his gaze focused on the clock. It was 4 a.m. and he should be sleeping, but sleep had eluded him ever since he turned his back on the Dark Lord. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that he would get away with it. He knew that his time was limited, and now it seemed that it was finally up.

He didn't need to look at the intruder to know who it was. He had been hoping that his former lover wasn't the one to do the deed, but he wasn't surprised. Voldemort was nothing if not cruel. He would want Regulus to suffer, and having the man he loved end his life was certainly going to accomplish that.

"Hello Barty," he said quietly, finally turning to look at him as the other man stepped out of the shadows. There was a demented grin on his face that made Regulus' stomach churn.

"Hello Reg," the other man said cheerfully, as if they were meeting at a pub for drinks. Barty looked sickly – pale with bags under his eyes. Regulus idly wondered if he wasn't sleeping either. It had been so long since either of them had slept alone.

"I suppose you're here to kill me," Regulus continued calmly. He had made his peace with his fate long ago. He would make his last wish, but he knew that it wouldn't come true. All he wanted was for Barty to be free from Voldemort's manipulative clutches, but that was never going to happen.

His former lover was too delusional to see the truth; he was lost in the darkness, and he didn't even realize it. It was heartbreaking to watch Barty fade away before his eyes and be powerless to stop it. He had once been a handsome, smart, and interesting boy, but now he had turned into a sick and twisted shell of a man.

"That is the plan," Barty responded just as calmly, but there was a hint of anger seeping into his voice. Regulus knew that Barty felt betrayed by his decision, but there was nothing that he could say now to make the other understand. Barty walked closer to him, and Regulus found himself wishing that this was another 4 a.m. where they could lay in each other's arms and relax in the comfortable silence.

But those times were gone now, and Regulus had a feeling that this was going to be his last 4 a.m. alive. He stared directly into Barty's eyes, refusing to cower before his former lover. Barty hesitated, a flash of uncertainty passing through his eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like this. You can go back with me. Apologize to the Dark Lord, and he will be merciful," Barty said eagerly, but his words were so mindlessly loyal that he sounded like someone under the Imperius Curse. Regulus gave him a sad smile.

"I wish you weren't so blind as to believe that." Anger flashed through Barty's eyes, but Regulus still thought that it was better than the numbness and insanity that had taken residence there as of late.

"You used to believe in the Dark Lord too. You were as proud as I was to be a part of something greater than us!" Barty yelled, speaking with the conviction of someone truly brainwashed. Regulus laughed bitterly.

"He was never greater than us; we were just fools that let him exploit our weaknesses," he retorted. Barty grinded his teeth, fuming, as his stared coldly at his former lover.

"You used to be better than this," he spat out, and Regulus almost laughed again, because he was thinking the exact same thing about the man standing in front of him. He didn't have the energy to laugh though. All he felt was exhaustion, and it seeped into the very depths of his soul. He didn't want to fight with Barty.

Before Barty arrived, Regulus thought that he would want to prolong what little time he had left, but now he just wanted to get this over with. He couldn't stop himself from wishing for one last kiss though; a memory of what they used to be. He knew that it may just anger Barty more, but he didn't have anything left to lose. He grabbed Barty and pulled him close, crashing their lips together.

Barty kissed him back roughly, biting his lip and drawing blood. He licked up the red liquid and shoved his tongue inside Regulus' mouth. His kiss was hungry and slightly desperate, and Regulus could almost fool himself into thinking that his former lover had missed him. When Barty ended the kiss, his eyes fluttered open, and Regulus was surprised to see them clouded with sadness.

"Run," Barty commanded, and Regulus wasn't sure that he had heard him right. He stood there looking at him in confusion, and Barty's jaw clenched. He looked like he was in pain, but Regulus couldn't wrap his mind around why.

"I don't want to kill you, so run. Go as far away as you can," Barty said forcefully, and Regulus' eyes widened in shock as the reality set it. Barty was choosing _him_ over the Dark Lord's orders. He felt light-headed, and hope began to worm its way into his heart before he could stop it.

"Come with me," he pleaded, but Barty shook his head and backed away from him.

"I can't." Regulus wanted to argue that he could, but he knew that Barty was too stubborn to be swayed. He bit his lip as his mind raced with a million thoughts; things he wanted to say but may never get the chance.

"If you ever want to find me, get help from Kreacher," he finally said. He knew that it was a risk, but he had to take it; he would always regret it if he didn't. Barty nodded stiffly, and Regulus walked past him. He stopped at the doorway, looking back once more to see Barty staring at the clock, refusing to meet his gaze.

Regulus sighed and left, but not before he heard Barty whisper "Goodbye."

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always lovely.


End file.
